Thoughts of Obsidian
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: A tragic story of love and friendship told through the eyes of a child. (My third fanfic! Hope you like it! Please RRF) UPDATED!
1. Again on ARK

Thoughts of Obsidian  
by Shadow  
* * * * *  
  
A tragic story of love and friendship told through the eyes of a child depicting   
how the Ultimate Life Form was created to bring Professor Gerald unlimited fame   
and wealth. But he ended up making a decision that would change his life and the   
life of his granddaughter forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It surprises me how well I remember visiting my grandfather on the Space Colony,  
ARK, every summer. He would put his projects on hold for an entire week just to  
get caught up with me, even if he had to work non-stop to get it done by the   
deadline.   
  
It was during one of my yearly visits that I crossed paths with destiny, whether   
it was mine, or a certain someone else's remains a mystery to me even today. I   
was an energetic six-year-old girl who wanted to do nothing more, but play, play,  
play. But this year, Grandpa Gerald was too buisy to take a week off. He said it  
was important for him to stay ahead of the deadline on his new project. Being six,  
I didn't understand, nor was I able to help him in any way even though I   
volunteered, a rarity for me. So my grandfather, apparently sensing my oncoming   
tantrum, led me to a storage vault at the back of the lab. When he opened the   
security door and the lights flickered on, I found myself in six-year-old heaven.  
  
The room was stacked with cages of all size each containing a variety of animals  
from all over the world; Animals I had never seen before. The larger animals--  
ranging from wild cats and grizly bears to domestic dogs and spotted hyenas--   
were placed on the bottom while the smaller animals were stacked on top. Grandpa  
Gerald me to to pick out a small animal to keep me company while I was here, so  
I set out to inspect all the animals I could see.  
  
I was affraid of snakes, so I stayed away from the far wall as I looked at all   
the exotic birds and lizzards. A vicious-looking komodo dragon scared me away.   
I didn't notice until years later that I had just crossed paths with my destiny.  
But that is part of my story that shant be told yet. Right now, I had to pick out  
my new friend.  
  
Grandpa Gerald suggested an echidna, but when I looked at it, I almost started to   
cry. That's how ugly that thing was. So, my granfather immedeatly pointed out a   
small, brown hedgehog on the top shelf. AS if on cue, the baby hedgehog ran into  
the bars of his cage, nearly knocking it over. I knew then that that hedgehog was  
to be mine. I had cried out for it and Grandpa Gerald smiled and brought the cage  
down. He handed it to me and told me to bring him to my room before letting him   
out of his cage. And that's what I did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who have read Mac's "The Shadow Story," yes, this   
was sparked by that idea. I didn't even realise that that spark would lead to a   
flame. Speaking of flames... What do you think? Not bad for a third fic so far,   
or did I totally bomb it? Please R/R/F  
  
Shadow  
  
PS Yes there's more to the story. I just haven't written it yet. 


	2. Hedgehog Kisses

Thoughts of Obsidian  
by Shadow  
* * * * *  
  
----- Hedgehog Kisses -----  
  
I remember him siting on the floor in my room. He was so cute the way he cocked his head as  
he stared into the floor-length mirror I had propped up. I'm guessing he thought his   
reflection was another hedgehog because he tried to find it with his nose. He was such an   
angel. And he was all mine.  
  
I had yet to give him a name. Nothing seemed to fit. I tried all the names a six-year-old   
girl could think of: Joe, Blacky, Spike, Red, Bob. Nothing worked. I watched as he ran up to  
the mirror, almost slaming into it. He was a fast little bugger, I had to admit. And that's  
how I came up with his original name: Sonic. He was Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
I remembered wanting to try it on him, so I called him. He came to me with out hestation,   
surprisingly. I never knew one could train a hedgehog to come, but it was the way he came   
that almost killed me with hysterics. He couldn't quite get a grip on the metal floor, so he  
slipped and fell while paddling his way to me. I think that if one of my grandfather's   
colegues had walked by my door just then, he could have sworn I had a real locomative in my  
room.  
  
Sonic slammed into my arms and immediatly started to lick my face. Hedgehog kisses are funny!  
I couldn't stop the laughs, they tickled so much. It scared me when he suddenly lept out of   
my arms. But when he started rolling across the floor, I couldn't wait to join in. Oh we   
must have summersaulted for hours before the dinner announcement came through over the com.  
Sonic cocked his head at the sound causing me to laugh. I picked him up and stuffed him into  
my pocket before running to the cafeteria.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: Hedgehog kisses do tickle by the way. Especially if your hedgehog happens to  
know your tickle spot is on your feet. ~_~;  
  
Please R/R! Flame it if you want! My room is cold so I can use the flames for something. 


	3. Mayham

Thoughts of Obsidian  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
----- Mayham -----  
  
Looking back now, I know I should never have brought Sonic into the cafeteria. What a mess  
he caused! First of all, I think the smell of food made him go crazy or something, because   
he wasn't sitting still in my pocket. He kept trying to jump out and run away. Crazy hedgehog!  
  
Anyway... How did it happen? Oh yes. I sat down at one of the many round tables with my tray  
and began to eat. Grandpa managed to find me in the crowed room, and came to sit with me. I  
was so caught up in telling my grandfather about school and my parents that I didn't notice  
Sonic had excaped my pocket.  
  
Something did alert me to his absence, however. One of the professors, a woman whom I hated,  
shrieked something about a large rat. Knowing that rats couldn't get aboard the ARK, I checked  
my pocket. Empty. No baby hedgehog. I groaned and ran over to the woman. There was Sonic.  
Laying in a bowl of beef broth with out a care in the world. (My hedgehog really did that.)  
Seeing him like that made me burst out laughing. This confirmed my hypothosis. My hedgehog  
was crazy!   
  
When I tried to grab for him, he ran away, and I fell right onto the table. I could hear my   
grandfather laughing as I quickly moved to catch my speedy hedgehog. I didn't care if I had   
food smeared all over my clothes, I just wanted my Sonic.  
  
I chased that crazed hedgehog all over the cafeteria, spilling food, running into people,  
and sliding across the floor. The mayham finally stopped when Professor James slammed a bowl  
over Sonic, trapping him. I hated the professor for doing that to my baby, so I walked up to  
him calmly and slapped him across the face. The room burst out laughing, and I took my little  
speed demon back to my room to get cleaned up.  
  
The staff was talking about the 'Mayham of the Cafeteria' months afterwards. The lunch ladies  
still check my pockets for uninvited guests.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: An interesting question has come up. Is 'Sonic' a real hedgehog, or an  
anthropomorph (appearing as Sonic, Shadow and Amy do in cartoons)? My answer: Although I   
planned for him to be a normal, earthen hedgehog., the truth is, I don't really care how  
you see him. I wrote it with out that detail to let your imaginations fly. Have fun!  
  
Sorry for the delay on this one. I was working on BP:E and N:PoL 


	4. Bathtime Babies

THOUGHTS OF OBSIDIAN  
  
by Visler  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Bathtime Babies  
  
* * * * *  
  
Have you ever tried to give a hedgehog a bath? They don't know the meaning of  
  
the the word 'sit'. Now imagine my crazy hedgehog, who had taken a bath earlier   
  
in beef broth, in a bathtub with me. It's a living nightmare! One minute he's   
  
behaving like a good little baby, and the next he's a demon. He spashed me,   
  
shook soap into my eyes, and tried to jump out of the tub. The two of us got   
  
water everywhere!  
  
I finally decided that we've had enough and got out. Sonic took off like a bat  
  
out of Hell. I had to run around the hall with only a towel on, chasing after  
  
my crazy hedgehog. Boy did I get some funny looks out of that one!  
  
I chased Sonic down to my grandfather's experiment lab, where Professor James  
  
stopped me. He said there was an experiment going on in there that had a lot   
  
of radiation and I couldn't go in. I told him that Soinc slipped into the room,  
  
but he didn't belive me. Then a bright flash of light stole my attention away.  
  
I went to the view window to see what was going on, but I couldn't see anything  
  
beyond the white light.  
  
It took several minutes before the light finally faded. When it did, I screamed.  
  
Sonic was slumpped on the floor, only now, he was black with red streaks and  
  
he was bigger. A lot bigger. Probably half my height. Proffesor James ran into   
  
the lab to see what happened to Sonic. A breath's time later, my grandfather  
  
was in there. He motioned for me to come in to see Sonic. I moved in slowly. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note: *sniffle* What's gonna happen? 


	5. Mommy

THOUGHTS OF OBSIDIAN  
  
by Visler  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Mommy  
  
* * * * *  
  
I thought that my hedgehog was dead. But as I drew nearer, I saw him breathing.  
  
I ran to him and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my face and all. My   
  
Grandfather pulled me off and ordered for Sonic to be taken to the infermary.  
  
Professor James and a few other scientists came in and did as they had been  
  
told. Then my grandfather turned to me and wiped my tears away.  
  
"Go get dressed, and we'll se how your hedgehog's doing."  
  
"Come with me, Grandpa." I whispered, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms   
  
around me and carried me back to my quarters; quite a feat for an old man like   
  
him. He waited outside as I dressed. Then we went to see Sonic in the infermary.  
  
but when we arrived, he wasn't there.  
  
"Claudia, what happened to the black hedgehog that was supposed to be in here?"  
  
my grandfather asked teh nurse on duty. She looked at him guiltilly.   
  
"Professor James ordered the creature be kept away from everyone in case it went   
  
rampant and killed someone." She answered.  
  
"Where did James put the hedgehog?" My grandpa asked after taking a deep breath.  
  
The nurse, sensing his anger, quickly led us to a door. I could hear something  
  
crying behind it.  
  
"Open the door!" I yelled angrilly, running up to it to look through the circular  
  
window. It was pitch black inside. I slammed my fist onto the wall next to the door.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Calm down." The nurse whispered, sliding her security card through the door lock.  
  
The door hissed open and the hedgehog inside howled as he backed away from the   
  
onslaught of light. I went in carefully, holding back tears of my own.  
  
"It's okay Sonic. Your mommy's here. Nothing's gonna happen to you anymore." I  
  
speak gently, reaching a hand out to him. His bawling has quieted down to  
  
sniffles and soft whines, but he still cowars in the shadows. "I'm here, baby.  
  
Come to me."  
  
"M- Mo-" A sound escapes him.  
  
"Mommy. I'm your mommy, Sonic. Come to me." I try again. His brilliant red eyes  
  
seer throught the shadows to look at me. He is affraid, and noone could blame   
  
him. He sniffles again.  
  
"Mo- Mo-om. . . Mom-my. . . Mommy?" I smile as he speaks to me. A tear slides  
  
down my cheek as he crawls slowly towards me. As soon as he is close enough,  
  
I embrace him in a hug that he snuggles into immedeately.  
  
"I don't care what James said. He's to scared to harm anything."   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was only doing as I was told."  
  
"From now on, he stays with Maria or me. Nobody but the two of us can give orders  
  
regarding the hedgehog."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And please find him somewhere better to sleep."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Whatcha think? Read/Reply/Flame. 


	6. Shadow

THOUGHTS OF OBSIDIAN  
  
by Visler  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Shadow  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few weeks were hell for him. Grandpa and I tried to teach him how   
  
to speak, but he would only talk to me and even then, he spoke in broken   
  
sentances. It was hard to understand him and he got frustrated with himself   
  
and stopped talking entirely. Then to make things worse, Professor James would  
  
see him crawling after me down the hall (he hasn't quite got the hold of walking  
  
on two feet just yet) and would grab him by the arm and pull him up. I never   
  
heard such a soul seering sound as when my baby cried out. I would strike   
  
James everytime he touched Sonic in a bad way, and the Professor would scowl   
  
and disappear.  
  
It was a weekend nearly a month after Sonic had transformed. He was sitting in   
  
the shadowy corner of a room that had been set aside for him. His little black  
  
hands were busy building towers with some building blocks I had given him when   
  
I had come in. It was hard to see him in the shadows because of his coloring,  
  
but I found him playing. I smiled and made my way towards him.  
  
"Whatcha doing, baby?" I whispered, watching him stack the blocks higher.  
  
"Shadow play blocks."  
  
"You're a shadow now, are you? You're a silly baby." I smiled, kissing his cheek;  
  
an action that always made him squeel in delight. He stuck his tongue out as he  
  
smiled and stacked the blocks higher.  
  
"Mommy like shadow play?" He asked turning his innocent face towards me. There  
  
was that shadow again. Why did he always call himself that?  
  
"I love your tower. It's pretty and very high. Can you get it higher?" I asked  
  
and watched as he placed the last two blocks on top. Amazingly, the tower hadn't  
  
fallen. "Sonic, Why do you always call yourself shadow?"  
  
"Dark. Like shadow. Grampy call shadow Shadow. Shadow like." he answered   
  
knocking the tower down so he could build something else.  
  
"You like the name Shadow?" I asked, handing him a few blocks that had strayed  
  
away from the rest.  
  
"Shadow like Shadow. Grampy like Shadow. Mommy like Shadow?" he asked turning   
  
his innocent face on me again. How could anyone resist an adorable face like that?  
  
"Of course, baby. I like Shadow." I answer kissing his cheek again. He sticks  
  
his tongue out and smiles again as his stomache erupts in a fit of hunger. He  
  
cocks his head and looks down at his stomache, poking it with his finger.  
  
"Shadow noisy." I couldn't hold the laughter back anymore. Shadow cocked his   
  
head at me as I rolled on the floor in an unforgiving fit of laughter. I was  
  
taking a breather a few minutes later when the little twerp decided to pounce   
  
on me. "Why Mommy laugh?"  
  
"Because you're silly." I answer sitting up. "Common, let's get you something  
  
to eat before you make a noisy again." I contain my laughter this time, but  
  
a few snickers still escaped. Shadow places his hand in mine and we walk to   
  
the cafeteria.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note: How many of you died laughing? I want to know, cuse I nearly  
  
killed myself with laughter while writing this bit. Read/Respond/Flame. 


	7. Left Behind

Thoughts of Obsidian  
  
by Visler  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Left Behind  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's amazing how differednt Son-- no... Shadow acts now that he's transformed.  
  
When he was a normal hedgehog, he was wild and uncontrollable. Now, he's shy  
  
and well behaved. It makes me worry. Could the radiation he was exposed to have  
  
a negative effect on him? What kind of radiation was it? Only my Grandfather  
  
and his coleague knew, and they wouldn't tell me anything.  
  
"Mommy no noisy?" Shadow asked, stuffing a ranch-covered carrot into his mouth.  
  
I smile as his face contorts in disgust. He's not a vegetarian, but Grandpa  
  
wants him to eat them to stay healthy. He looks at me as he crunches away.  
  
"I'm just thinking about you." I answer, scooping pudding into my own mouth.  
  
Shadow cocks his head as he drowns another carrot in ranch dressing-- the  
  
only way he'll eat them.  
  
"Why?" He pops the carrot in his mouth and grimmaces again. I laugh.  
  
"Because I can." I wipe the corner of his mouth as he chews. His ruby eyes  
  
focuss on something behind me and spark in excitement.  
  
"Grampy come." Shadow says happily as I look behind me. Sure enough, Grandpa  
  
was making his way towards our table, a little jump in his step. I had to   
  
wonder what he was excited about. "Grampy noisy too."  
  
"Hello, my little ones." Grandpa smiles as he sets his tray down beside me.   
  
"You look happy about something, Grandpa." I comment, trying to get him to tell  
  
me why. He's quick to notice my direction.  
  
"I'm ahead of schedule, and our grants have doubled because of it." He answers  
  
quickly before taking a bite of his lunch.   
  
"Shadow Shadow now, Grampy." Shadow smiles broadly before sucking the ranch  
  
off his fingers. Grandpa's eyebrow twitches; humored.  
  
"You're being silly again, little one." Grandpa chuckles, stroking Shadow's  
  
ear. Grandpa then turns to me as if something just came into his head. "Excited  
  
for school to start, Maria?"  
  
"Oh no! I can't go back to school! I have to take care of Shadow!" I exclaim,  
  
a sudden chill of fear and worry grasping my heart. I couldn't belive I had  
  
forgotten all about school, and now I felt guilty. Guilty that I knew Grandpa  
  
would make me go and leave Shadow here. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving  
  
my baby here alone with Grandpa and Professor James.   
  
"What school?" Shadow asked drowning another carrot. My grandfather smiled as  
  
he leaned over the table to explain.  
  
"School is a fun place kids go to learn, make friends, and play." I watched   
  
the young hedgehog's reaction. He actually looked excited about the idea.  
  
"Shadow go school! Shadow go school!" He bounced up and down on the chair as  
  
he clapped his hands together, splattering ranch dressing all over the place.  
  
I would have laughed if my heart weren't breaking. I knew Grandpa wouldn't  
  
let him come with me.  
  
"You could be taught here, on the ARK. But Maria has to go to a school on  
  
Earth." Grandpa said, looking at me over the rim of his glasses.  
  
"Mommy leave Shadow?" My baby looked upset now. I couldn't stand that look.  
  
"I'm not leaving forever, Shadow. I can come see you during vacations." I   
  
answer grabbing his tiny black hand; Our link. . . Our promice.  
  
A week later, I found myself aboard and Earth-bound shuttle. His face and his  
  
last words kept repeating themselves in my mind...  
  
"Shadow wait..."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Author's note: Maria's going to school the same day I returned. That sucks!  
  
I'm sorry, Shadow! *sniffle* 


	8. Maria's Gift

Thoughts of Obsidian  
by the Shorai Saiyan  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Maria's Gift  
  
It wasn't until Christmas that I got the chance to see Shadow again. Boy was it a suprise to see him!  
  
The shuttle landed on the colony and I was escorted off as usual, but when Professor James greeted me at the landing bay instead of Grandpa and Shadow like I had expected, I got worried. Even more worried when James smiled and took my luggage for me. He even led me down the hall to my usual quarters where he opened the door. I stepped in and my jaw dropped.  
  
Sitting on my bed was my grandpa and in front of him stood Shadow! My black hedgehog had grown to match my height. He had been given red and white shoes and white gloves to wear. He had developed crimson streaks up his arms and legs and a white tuft of fur on his chest. His ruby eyes held a new highlight of orange that sparkled as he smiled at my reaction, revieling glistening white teeth. I almost fainted at the change in him.  
  
"Suprised, Maria?" He asked, his voice no longer that of a small child, but of a mature teenager; almost dark and quiet. I sat on the floor before I could fall over. My mouth felt like cotton, stomache turned upside down, hard to breathe. I cried and he couldn't figure out why. "What's wrong, Maria?"  
  
"He ages more rapidly than we humans do. Just like a normal hedgehog. Last time you saw him, he was-- in his terms-- about six. Now, he's almost thirteen, but in our time, he's barely over a year old." My grandpa explained, gradually moving off my bed. I started to laugh, but at what, I had no idea. I just laughed.  
  
"And you thought I was silly! What are you laughing at?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. I tried to anwer, but I couldn't through all of my laughter. Shadow shook his head and smirked at me.   
  
The intercom buzzed for a second, calming me from my fit of laughter. Then a voice announced that the Christams dinner would be starting shortly. It was three days early! I pointed this out to my Grandpa.  
  
"I know." He smiled. "We elected to move the dinner to today because most of the personelle are returning to Earth to spend the holidays with their families."  
  
"That means I get the next seven days to do whatever I want." Shadow smiled, showing off his shimmering white fangs. I was glad to hear that I get to spend quality time with my Grandpa and Shadow, and a little curious to know what they kept Shadow up to while I was in school.  
  
Grandpa cleared his throat, "I guess we'll leave you to get dressed and meet you outside the cafeteria."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there shortly." I said quickly, popping the locks off my suitcase. I turned back to Shadow before he followed Grandpa out of my room. He paused and turned to me.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Maria." Shadow whispered. Something about that statment got me worried about him. I went over to him and hugged him. He hesitated in hugging me back, so I faced him.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Shadow stared at me for a second before looking away. "Shadow?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you... I want to, but if I do, the Professor will... I can't. I'm sorry." At that instant, Shadow kicked on his new shoes and airbladed out of my room and was gone.  
  
What had they done to him?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I finally updated this thing! Actually, this chapter was lying arround in my computer for god knows how long. I just recently found it and finished it. But what do you think? R/R/F  
  
PS. Tired of f a n f i c t i o n . n e t ? Try the Writers Hoard! Go to:  
  
h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / w r i t e r s [underscore] h o a r d (without the spaces of course)


End file.
